warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Abandoned Twoleg Nest
The Abandoned Twoleg nest is near the ege of ThunderClan territory. It has herb patches growing around it, in which ThunderClan medicine cats make sure get enough water and grow well. The twoleg nest is also a great place to catch mice. Roleplay Cinderheart was the first to arrive at the abandoned twoleg nest, she flopped down on the ground, tired after running to escape the fire. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The clan arrives. "Where's Lilykit?" Snowkit askes. "And Bramblestar." Squirrleflight adds. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Bramblestar was still in the camp when we left." Cherrypaw meowed. "And Hazeltail, Foxleap, Dovewing and I were one of the last ones to leave. I haven't seen Lilykit." "I hope Lilykit's okay." Seedkit mewed, fearing for her sister. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Th..Their still in the camp." Berrynose mews dully. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit crept over to Seedkit, giving her friend comforting licks. "She'll be okay, Bramblestar will save her." She tried to keep her voice brave. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," Snowkit mews, for once being friendly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit and Seedkit's ears pricked when they heard pawsteps. Bramblestar padded into the abandoned twoleg nest, gasping for breath. He lay down Lilykit and began coughing. He collapsed onto the hard ground, his breath getting shallow until he breathed no more. "He's loosing a life." Cinderheart meowed in a hushed voice. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Squirrleflight licked her mates ear, tears dripping into his fur. Lilykit coughed. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Lilykit!" Seedkit rushed over to her sister's side. Soon Bramblestar's eyes opened again. "I lost a life..." He rasped. "My first life." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit struggled to breathe, "Help." she gasped. "Thank StarClan." Sqirrleflight cries, rubbing against her mate. (that sounds bad, I dont mean it like how it reads .-.) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Some cat help Lilykit!" Seedkit mewled. (Jayfeather's roleplayed by someone else, so Briarlight will try and help.)Briarlight dragged herself over to Lilykit. "I'm no medicine cat, but I'll do what I can." She began to go through the herbs she had grabbed before evacuationg camp. "I think Jayfeather said honey is good for cat's who've breathed smoke." She gave Lilykit some honey. Bramblestar licked behind Squirrelflight's ear. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit coughs, the honey soothing her thought. (Could we, as admins, take control of a person's cat if nessicary and they haven't been active, as long as it doesn't casue to big a fuss?) "I love you." The deputy purrs. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (What do you mean by take control? Do you mean as in for a short period of time, or as in forever? I think I'll leave a message on everyone's talk page who has a character but hasn't been roleplaying much.) "I'm not sure what to do now..." Briarlight meowed. "I love you too." Bramblestar purred. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Like, you'd Roleplay as Jayfeather just to save Lilykit's life, cause I don't want her to die yet, and then, when all is okay, or the RP'er comes back, they get the character back) "Squirrleflight twins her tail with Bramblestar [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I'll put a warning about that in the rules, but for now I think it should only go for medicine cats for now, and we'll see what happens.) Jayfeather walked over to Lilykit and began treating her. Bramblestar purrs. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I think, if you're uncomfortable with it, maybe we should just do it for Meddy cats, Deputies, and Leaders.) Lilykit coughs again and again. "Squirrleflight nuzzles her mate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Sounds good.) Jayfeather gave Lilykit herbs. (I'm not sure what to giver her to treat her...) Bramblestar smiles and nuzzles back. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (should we have some info pages? Like, for medicine and ceremonies?) Lilykit stops coughing. "Should we see if the fire's stoped yet?" Squirrleflight askes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Good idea.) "Good idea, I'll lead a patrol." Bramblestar meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (:D Thankies :D) "No, Let me, You just lost a life, I dont want you to lose another one." Tears pick Squirrleflight's eyes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Ok, But be careful." Bramblestar meowed. "I'll go with you, Squirrelflight." Foxleap meowed. "Me too." Dovewing volenteered. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, lets go now." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing and Foxleap padded out of the abandoned twoleg nest. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather ran into the abandoned twoleg nest. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 04:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Are the herbs okay?" He asked, flinching at the scent of the smoke. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 04:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (Crystal, please read the roleplay, Jayfeather has already been here, Cinder had to take him over.) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not sure, I grabbed a few." Briarlight told Jayfeather. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) (Oh oops...) Dewkit watched the cats. -- Jayfeather sighed. "Okay." He mewed. "Go find them." ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 22:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Me?!" Briarlight meowed, excitement swelling up in her, usually she wasn't allowed to leave the camp. "But shouldn't we wait until the patrol gets back?" Seedkit snuck up on Dewkit's tail and pounced on it. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" Dewkit snapped. He pounced on her tail back. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 23:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Seedkit smiles and leaps ontop of Dewkit. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Dewkit batted Seedkit away. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 23:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Seedkit looked at dewkit with disapointment. "I wanted to play..." She mews. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit coughed. (Umm, did you guys forget about Lilykit O.o) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (I thought Jayfeather was seeing to her., sorry!) Seedkit rushed back over to her sister's side. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (He was went you were RPing him, and still should be.......) She coughes more [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather continued treating Lilykit. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 19:21, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "thank you." Lilykit raspes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Your welcome." Jayfeather meows. "I'm glad your all better!" Seedkit told her sister. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 22:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "I..I still feel a little week." She mews to Seedkit. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 17:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "But at least your alive." Seedkit mewed. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 18:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I'm not ready to join StarClan yet." She mews hoursely [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Seedkit trust her muzzle into her sister's fur. "I'm glad you aren't" Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit purs. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Seedkit starts purring too. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 23:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:ThunderClan Category:Territory Category:Roleplay